


I Know What You Did That Summer

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Underage depending on where you live- they're both 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU is called to LA where Spencer Reid has a reunion with his childhood friend Charlie Eppes. However, Aaron Hotchner isn't too happy with the charismatic Don Eppes' attentions towards his young lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing apart from a new microwave oven... which isn't really relevant. 
> 
> Title in honour of Jennifer Love Hewitt joining the show. I am still withholding judgement of her character.  
> I would say this is set during that carefree, happy-Hotch time after the divorce but before '100'.  
> The idea that Charlie spouts in chapter one is basically utter rubbish. I did try to make something vaguely logical... using wikipedia... but I study lit and philosophy and have a deep seated fear of math so I am really sorry to anyone who understands this stuff.

                JJ started handing out tablets and Spencer’s paper copy as everyone filed into the room with coffee and yawns. “Good morning,” she smiled broadly and stood in front of the screen which was filled with the pictures of four murdered women. “Sorry to get you in so early or late depending on how you look at it. We got an urgent call from the FBI office in LA. They’ve got a spree killer on their hands. And this isn’t the first time he’s killed.”

 

                “Four dead women in less than 24 hours,” Reid murmured, closing the file with a pained expression. “There was a case like this a year ago. Five women were killed in less than 72 hours and then he disappeared.”

 

                “He’s messy,” Morgan added, “and not making any attempt to hide the bodies.”

 

                “Still this level of mutilation takes time and energy. He must be getting tired,” Rossi added.

 

                “Wheels up in thirty. We’ve got a long flight so everyone try to get some sleep. I doubt we’ll get a break once we’re there,” Hotch stifled another yawn and headed to his office.

 

                On the jet everyone retreated to their usual corners. Morgan slipped on his headphones, while Rossi pulled out his notepad and started jotting ideas either for the case or a book, Hotch never knew. He smiled as JJ and Emily stretched out to sleep and Spencer claimed the seat next to him.

 

                Leaning into the young man, he whispered: “You look tired.”

 

                “Hmm,” Spencer smiled over his book. “I didn’t get much sleep last night. Still, I’m young.” He flashed at wicked grin at his boss who recoiled with a mock grimace.

 

                “Harsh, Spencer,” he murmured and fought the urge to kiss that grin. “We should try to rest.”

 

                “I’ll just finish this volume.” Spencer couldn’t help but shiver as Hotch ran a hand lightly over his thigh under the table before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 

                As the jet landed at LAX, the team was greeted by an Agent Colby Granger and Agent David Sinclair. JJ introduced the team and they piled into the regulation SUVs with little small talk. The FBI offices in LA were all glass and open spaces. Everything seemed so exposed. Spencer was distractedly gazing out the window as Hotch introduced the team to the lead agent.

 

                “And this is Dr. Reid,” Hotch finished.

 

                “Spencer?” A surprised voice called his name and he jumped slightly.

 

                “Don!” He knew that he was turning a humiliating shade of red. He felt Aaron’s eyes narrow.

 

                “It’s good to see you again,” Don gave Spencer a quick hug and a blinding smile. Spencer couldn’t help but notice the little crow’s feet that crinkled the edge of his eyes. It was surprisingly cute. “Hey, Chuck!” Agent Eppes shouted across the bullpen. “Come and see who’s here!”

 

                Charlie Eppes emerged from an inner room, twisting a marker in his hands and looking over his shoulder. “Don’t call me that,” he mumbled, “I was thinking about employing a fractional distribution model of the available data via Khinchin’s Theory to examine the abduction and dump sites. There could be a pattern that the computer will pick up. It seems random but no one can actually choose a random sequence. It’s impossible. I suspect that...”

 

                “Yeah, sounds good Charlie,” Don nodded. “Look, it’s Spencer.”

 

                “Hey, Charlie,” Spencer smiled warmly and embraced his friend.

 

                “Spencer!” Charlie finally focused on the newcomers. “It’s been too long. I didn’t know it was your team that they called in. Come tell me what you think about this idea.” He took Spencer’s elbow and led him into the inner room talking rapidly and gesturing with his free hand.”

 

                The rest of the team looked slightly dumbfounded. Spencer had never been welcomed so warmly by anyone. “That’s my brother,” Don explained, “he helps out on cases here.” He didn’t elaborate on how he knew Spencer and Hotch felt his fists clenching involuntarily. Clearly, there was some past here that he didn’t know about. Sure, Spencer hadn’t told him his entire life history just because they were sleeping together but he didn’t like to think about the handsome Agent Eppes with his hands on _his_ Spencer. Even he could see that Eppes was handsome and older with dark hair. Maybe Spencer had a type. Still, the case took precedence. Especially this one. There wasn’t much time before this guy disappeared again.

 

                “Agent Eppes, I think it would be best if Prentiss and Rossi went to review the dump sites and visit the morgue while JJ remains here to set up. Perhaps someone could take me to the abduction sites and then we’ll re-group in a couple of hours.”

 

                “Sure thing. David and Colby will take your agents out. Meghan will take you to the abduction sites. You must know each other.” Hotch smiled at the profiler who he’d met at a couple of seminars on profiling before nodding curtly to the lead agent and heading back down to the parking garage. “Agent Hotchner,” Eppes called after him, “I’ll tell Spencer you’ve headed out. If either he or Charlie hears me, it’ll be a miracle.” Don flashed another broad grin and Hotch fought the desire to tell the man to keep the fuck away from Spencer. Instead he nodded once again and removed himself from the situation as fast as possible. No one called _his_ Spencer, Spencer.

 

                By the time Hotch returned to the FBI offices, Spencer was gone. Colby informed him that he’d left for the university with Charlie to run their analysis. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief that Eppes was in his office. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Spencer. He just didn’t trust Eppes. He seemed too confident and definitely too friendly towards Spencer. The team gathered around and reported what each had discovered while trying to piece together a profile and waiting for the report of the fifth body to come in. Spencer returned late in the evening with Charlie and they explained what they’d been working on. Hotch gathered that it had something to do with throwing darts blindfolded or playing jacks. Their metaphors were confusing and he wasn’t used to Spencer explaining things in that way. It made him feel uncomfortable. Hotch would admit to himself, but only to himself, that he wasn’t a man who easily accepted change and things were different on this case. Spencer seemed to be working with the Eppes brothers more than with the team. It was unsettling. Finally, the team returned to the hotel exhausted. No body had been found with the correct COD and they were all too wiped to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer lowered the volume on the documentary he was watching before going to answer the door. Hotch was standing there in just his rolled up shirt sleeves and slacks. He looked exhausted and had apparently discarded his tie and jacket as small concessions to comfort.

 

                “Hey, Hotch. Something happen?” Spencer asked and rubbed his eyes. He really should have taken his contacts out hours ago.

 

                “No. Everything is fine, Reid. Can I come in?” Hotch passed the young man who closed the door after him. He’d barely turned when he was pushed up against the wooden surface and Hotch’s thin lips were hungrily pressed against his own.

 

                “Mmpfh?” He managed to formulate before he melted into the powerful kiss. God, he fantasised about sex with Hotch on the job but the unit chief had been quite insistent about the rules of their relationship. Still, here he was initiating and Spencer wasn’t going to stop him. He slipped his hands round Aaron’s back and un-tucked his shirt. God, he needed skin. Hotch pressed further into him and tugged on his hair with one demanding hand. Spencer gasped for air and angled his neck to Hotch knowing how much the show of submission turned the older man on.

 

                “Need you, Spencer,” Hotch growled and started stripping the younger agent of his tie and shirt.

 

                “God, yes,” Spencer moaned as he was tugged towards the bed. Hotch shoved him down roughly and stared at Spencer with fiery eyes as he quickly shed himself of his clothes. Naked and erect he practically growled at Spencer as he pounced on his young lover. Spencer had barely got his breath back when he felt Hotch’s teeth and tongue nipping a trail down his chest. His unit chief sucked a deep mark into Spencer’s hipbone.

 

                “Mine,” he growled as he clawed at Spencer’s belt and pants. “All mine.”

 

                “Yes,” Spencer gasped as he was stripped of his remaining clothing. He loved it when Hotch just let himself go. He was always so restrained, so careful not to hurt Spencer, not to do anything that could be construed as forceful or god-forbid rape but Spencer couldn’t help it: it just turned him on when the older man dominated him, when he took what Spencer was really so willing to give.

 

                “God, I’d fuck you so hard right now Reid,” Spencer shivered at the use of his surname which so rarely made an appearance in the bedroom. “I’d bend you over this bed, spread you wide and bury my cock in you. I want to see you shaking and begging. I want to hear you scream my name as you come all over yourself. Do you want that? Do you want me?” Hotch punctuated his questions with a tug to Spencer’s hair.

 

                “Yes. Please. Please Aaron. Want you.”

 

                “You want me to fuck you in front of the mirror? You want to watch me taking you? Do you want to whole team to hear you crying my name and begging me to give it to you harder?”

 

                “Yes. Yes. Shit. Yes. Fuck me, Aaron. Please.”

 

                “I would baby but we don’t have any supplies. Don’t want to hurt you. Don’t worry I’ll make this good anyway” Aaron soothed Spencer’s shakes, running a gentle thumb over his cheekbone before taking Spencer’s cock in his hand and starting to jack him off. Spencer let out a little whine of disappointment. “I really want to fuck you but we don’t have anything and I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

                Spencer flushed a deep red and wriggled out from under his boss who watched the young man stumble over to his go-bag and dig around in a side pocket. He returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom. Aaron couldn’t help but groan his approval. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He’d made the rules about no sex on the job under any circumstances but Don Eppes had got under his skin and he needed to prove to Spencer, or maybe to himself, that they were good together. He didn’t want Spencer even thinking about any other man. Standing he took the supplies from Reid and bent his lover over the bed, positioning them in front of the full length mirror screwed into the wall. “Can you see, baby?” he growled into Spencer’s ear and chuckled deeply at the shiver that sent down Reid’s back.

 

                “Yes. Please, Aaron. Please.” Spencer begged but his eyes were sparkling. Shit, Aaron looked hot. He watched the older man lean towards the bed to retrieve the lubricant and gasped as Aaron’s dick slid across his ass.

 

                “God, you want this really badly, don’t you Reid?” Hotch smirked as he slicked up a finger and toyed with Spencer’s hole. “Tell me how much you want this.”

 

                “I’ve fantasised about fucking you on the job for years. Since I met you.” Hotch slid his finger into Spencer’s ass and bit his lip at the tight warmth. “Thought about you taking me in your office. Wanted to blow you behind your desk.” Spencer gasped as Hotch removed his finger and added a second before he was ready. The burning was there but then Hotch crooked them and found the spot that made Spencer groan in pleasure.

 

                “Why did you agree to my rules about no sex on the job?” Hotch wondered as he scissored his fingers impatiently. Truth was he’d thought too many times about those exact scenarios Reid just described.

 

                “Made sense,” Spencer groaned as Hotch slid a third digit in. “Compart—oh God—mentalisation. Secret.” He was beginning to becoming incoherent as Hotch continued to assault his prostate while his other hand gently stroked Spencer’s erection, just enough to keep him on edge without the friction he desperately craved. He couldn’t help but try to follow Hotch’s fingers as they pulled out, desperate for more sensation. He heard the light groan as Hotch rolled the condom onto his aching cock and looked in the mirror to see the older man biting his lower lip in anticipation. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him as he slid slowly into his ass and their eyes met as both men moaned together.

 

                “God, Spencer, so good. So tight,” Hotch mumbled as he gripped Spencer’s hips and set up a brutal pace. His dark eyes bored into Spencer in the mirror image as rivulets of sweat slid down his forehead. “You like this, Reid? You like watching me fuck you?”

 

                “Yes, God, yes.”

 

                “Are you going to scream, Reid? Are you going to let them all know that you love me fucking you?” Hotch’s thrusting was losing its rhythm, becoming increasingly erratic as he neared his own climax. Reaching round, he grabbed Spencer’s dick and roughly jerked him off until he could feel his subordinate’s thigh muscles quaking. “Scream my name,” he hissed in his ear.

 

                “Aah, yes, Aaron.” Spencer shouted and came almost violently over the bed. Hotch practically howled his own climax before roughly pulling out, flipping Reid, and claiming his mouth in a desperate kiss. Both men collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, satisfied tangle of limbs and the room was filled with heavy breathing and the heady smell of sex.

 

                “Really not complaining, but do you want to talk about this?” Spencer asked as Hotch raked his fingers through the young man’s hair and their breathing evened out.

 

                “No.” Aaron peeled off the condom and flung it in the bin.

 

                “Aaron,” Spencer sighed. “Something’s bothering you enough for you to break your own rules and come here to fuck me into the mattress.”

 

                “Speaking of my rules, you were pretty prepared tonight.” Spencer laughed softly and rolled to pillow his hands on Aaron’s chest and look up into the older man’s eyes.

 

                “Well, a boy can dream.” Aaron grinned down at him but didn’t reply for a few moments.

 

                “So, since I’m already throwing the rule book out the window can I stay here tonight?” Spencer raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I know I might get caught in the morning but I want to hold you,” Aaron continued, his eyes betrayed some anxiety but Spencer was at a loss as to what about this case could have affected the usually stoic man so much.

 

                “Um, sure.” Both men quickly rinsed off in the bathroom and Spencer threw the dirty comforter to the floor before they slid under the clean sheets. The light from the bathroom cast a faint glow over the room and below them they could still hear the hum of LA traffic. Spencer was just drifting off to sleep, feeling safe and maybe even loved with the way Aaron was spooned around his body when he heard a low voice in his ear.

 

                “Did you sleep with Don Eppes?” Spencer was wide awake with the shock and flipped his body to look Hotch in the eye.

 

                “No! Where the hell did you get that idea?”

 

                Spencer thought that Aaron might actually be blushing but it was hard to tell in this light. “You seemed very comfortable with him. He hugged you and you let him and you were blushing. I just thought... you know me and him we’re kind of similar... I thought maybe you had a type but he’s younger than me and...” Hotch trailed off and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face.

 

                “You were jealous?” Spencer’s voice squeaked slightly at the end of the question. He’d never had anyone be jealous over him before. It was quite nice.

 

                “No. Maybe. Yes, a little.” Hotch admitted and lowered his arm to look at Spencer who was smiling broadly. “It’s not funny, Spencer.”

 

                “I know. It’s nice, though. No, Aaron, I have never slept with Don Eppes. We met when I was sixteen.”

 

                “You told me you lost your virginity when you were sixteen,” Hotch grumbled and frowned.

 

                “Yes, but you’ve got the wrong Eppes.”

 

                “The mathematician? Really? So no type?” Hotch propped himself up on one elbow. He hadn’t seen that one coming.

 

                “Not as far as I know.” Spencer was still smiling. “Can we go to sleep now?”

 

                “No!” Hotch was smiling too, his dimples showing. “I want to hear the story.”

 

                “Aaron, it’s late.”

 

                “It’s just getting later the more you put this off.”

 

                “Fine,” Spencer sighed and flicked on the light to keep himself awake. “I want you to buy me coffee in the morning. Good coffee.” Hotch nodded his agreement. “Okay, so Charlie finished high school at thirteen and went to Princeton.”

 

                “There are two of you?” Hotch asked with a smirk.

 

                “Quiet or you don’t get your story.” Hotch nodded solemnly and lay back with his head on the pillow, pulling the covers up until he realised that he was imitating Jack. “I went to a conference on the Millennium Prize Problems at Princeton when I was studying for my PhD at CalTech and met Charlie there. It was great,” Spencer smiled at the memory, “there was finally someone I could relate to. He was just like me. Anyway, we hit it off over the conference. Charlie was lucky; his mom went with him to Princeton. I wish... never mind. Anyway, Mrs. Eppes was really nice and I think she felt sorry for me when she realised that I was there on my own. So, she invited me to spend the spring break in LA with Charlie. At first, I wasn’t going to go. Mom was bad and I’d spend as much time as I could with her during my holidays but I really wanted to go. You know, relax for a change. There was this woman who looked after mom while I was at uni so I checked if she’d agree to continue during the break. I had to pay her extra and I felt really guilty but I went.”

 

                “You shouldn’t feel guilty. You were just a kid,” Spencer just waved his hand, dismissing Hotch’s comments.

 

                “The Eppes were really nice. Mr and Mrs Eppes were like a real mom and dad, you know.” He knew Hotch would get what he was trying to say. Neither of them had the best childhood memories. “They treated me like one of the family. It was nice. It was normal. Don came home from college too. He was twenty-one, I think, and still playing baseball.” Hotch didn’t like the soft tone in Spencer’s voice but he refrained from saying anything. “Anyway, that’s all it was: Spring Break with a family.” Spencer fell silent for a long time.

 

                “So when do we get to the sexy parts?” Aaron asked, all dimples.

 

                “Is that all you think about? I’m having a moment here with one of my very few happy childhood memories,” Spencer elbowed his boss in the side. “It’s not romantic or anything. Charlie and I were out in the garage one night working on P versus NP and we got talking about high school and how much it sucked. We were both so much younger than everyone else and so we didn’t have any of the traditional normative experiences. Logically, we decided that this would be a good opportunity to have them with each other, you know, get it out the way, so to speak.”

 

                “You logically decided to fuck your friend?” Hotch smirked.

 

                “No, well, yes. You make it sound silly. We had a schedule. Jesus, okay, maybe this was a bit silly. We just kissed that night. It was my first kiss. The next day was frottage. Once we’d got that, we gave each other a hand job. That weekend we tried blow jobs. Charlie’s really pretty good with his mouth.”

 

                “So are you,” Hotch supplied, running a hand down Spencer’s toned stomach.

 

                “We both talk a lot. Maybe it’s strong jaw or tongue muscles. Anyway, my last day there we decided we might as well sleep together. It wasn’t on the schedule but we both weren’t sure when we’d get another chance with anyone else. He topped in the morning and then I topped once everyone else had gone to bed and we were out in the garage again. I wouldn’t say the earth moved but it was nice.”

 

                Both men were silent for a long time. Finally, Aaron had to ask. “But you had a crush on Don? Right?”

 

                “Jesus, Aaron. Of course I had a crush on Don. I was sixteen. He was my friend’s hot, older brother. He was a freaking baseball player with an amazing ass. He’d walk about in just a towel after his shower, with water running down his toned abs.”

 

                “Okay, okay. I get the picture, Spencer. I got way more picture than I wanted.” Aaron huffed and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow.

 

                Spencer draped himself over his lover’s body, “Nothing ever happened. From what Charlie says Don has a reputation and I don’t go for guys like that.”

 

                Aaron looked over to the side, “No? What kind of guys do you go for?”

 

                “Definitely tall, dark, and handsome, which I guess does describe Don... and Morgan...”

 

                “Reid!” Spencer practically giggled at Hotch’s frown.

 

                “I like older guys, with black hair, dark eyes, dimples that show when they smile even though they hardly ever smile. They have to be fit, into running, cycling, and all that horrible exercise stuff. Definitely, BAU unit chiefs who used to be in SWAT, with a background in law.”

 

                “And here I thought you said you didn’t have a type,” Aaron grinned and pulled the younger man back into their spooning position. He kissed and sucked lightly on Spencer’s neck, aching to leave another mark but knowing better, before reaching across him to turn out the bedside light.

 

                “So we can finally go to sleep now?” Spencer asked. Aaron just grunted a yes. “Don’t forget my coffee in the morning.”

 

                “Go to sleep, Reid.”

 

                “Yes sir.”

 

                Hotch’s alarm buzzed angrily at him far too early and he rolled to switch it off before it woke Spencer. He needed his run, his thigh muscles felt irritatingly tight.

 

                Brushing the hair from Spencer’s face, he whispered softly in his ear, “I’m going for a run, Spencer. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

 

                “You owe me coffee,” Spencer mumbled and turned his face back into the pillow. Hotch chuckled softly as he stood to gather his clothes from the floor. Quietly he dressed and let himself out the door. As he turned, he heard an amused cough, if there is such a thing, from somewhere behind him. He knew only one man who could make a cough sound amused. Sighing, he turned to face a smugly smiling David Rossi.

 

                “Good morning, Aaron.”

 

                “Morning, Dave.” Hotch’s poker face was firmly in place.

 

                “Sleep well?”

 

                “Not bad. I’ll wake up after my run.”

 

                “Oh, I thought you’d already got your exercise last night.” Hotch frowned in feigned confusion. “Come on, Aaron! You’re sneaking out of Reid’s room at six in the morning. I think you can drop the innocent act.”

 

                “I have no idea what you are referring to, Dave. Reid called me half an hour ago to say he’d had a breakthrough on the geographic profile. He was very excited and wanted to explain it to me.”

 

                “Aaron, you’re wearing yesterday’s shirt.”

 

                “Of course, I’m not going to put a clean shirt on before I’ve showered,” Hotch stated like David Rossi was an idiot. David Rossi may have been an asshole at times, he’d be the first to admit it, but he was not an ass.

 

                “Fine. No one would care, you know.”

 

                “I like a certain level of person hygiene.”

 

                “I was not referring to your goddamn shirt and you know that, Aaron.”

 

                “See you at breakfast, Dave.” Hotch wandered down the corridor and smirked at Rossi’s exasperated sigh. Once he was safely back in his room he texted Reid. “Met DR. Need smthng for GeoPro. Cover Story.” Chuckling darkly, he changed into his running gear and headed to the elevator. Breakfast would be amusing. He had no doubt that Reid could pull something brilliant out of a hat.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours were dragging by. There was still no fifth body and the expected time period was coming to an end. Still, Morgan and Prentiss sat open-mouthed watching as Charlie and Spencer violently gesticulated at each other. Their words were silenced by the glass but it was clear they were arguing intensely. Suddenly, Charlie grabbed a board marker and brandished it in Spencer’s face before storming over to the glass and furiously writing out formulae. Spencer stood for a second with his chin balanced on a finger before shaking his head, grabbing his own marker and claiming a space next to Charlie. Colby wandered over and smiled at the two agents. 

“Yours not usually like this?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, he is,” Emily drawled.

“We just can’t believe there’re two of them,” Morgan completed for her with a shake of his head.

“Yup,” Colby concurred and sat next to the agents as the glass was rapidly filled with expressions that seemed utterly meaningless.

“You know they’re the future,” Emily commented. 

“Hey, I could still beat pretty boy on the football field!” Morgan grouched and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You think football is the future?” Emily smirked and Morgan’s scowl just deepened in response.

“I know Charlie’s pretty terrible at golf,” Colby smiled just as Hotch walked over with his nose buried in a folder. The agents were surprised to see him look up at that comment with a wide grin. Emily gave him a questioning look.

“What?” Hotch muttered defensively, “I’m good at golf. It’s nice to be better than a certified genius at something.”

“Oh, you and Don should get a round in while you’re here. He and Alan, his dad, play nearly every week.” Hotch managed to recover pretty quick but Emily spotted the grimace that crossed his face at the mention of Don Eppes. He just nodded politely at Colby before walking over to the glass and tapping smartly on it with his knuckles. Spencer jumped a foot but smiled sheepishly when he saw Hotch obscured by a thesis of writing.

Opening the door, he poked his head out. “Oh, hi Hotch. Charlie and I were just debating an aspect of the mathematical formula we developed to triangulate the likely point for the next body drop.”

“And you felt that you needed to deface FBI property in order to do this?” Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Spencer flushed deeply. “It’ll wash off, right Charlie?” Charlie shrugged his shoulders and looked at the marker to see if it was permanent or not. Hotch shook his head wearily.

“Can I speak to you for a moment, Reid?” He asked in a tone that made it clear he expected Reid to follow him this instant. Reid flushed again when Charlie sniggered slightly and jumped to follow Hotch as the older man strode off across the office. Spencer had confided in Charlie about his rather illicit relationship with his boss yesterday while they’d been waiting for the supercomputer to finish running their data. Emily cocked her head to the side in contemplation but made no comment as she and Morgan returned to the files they had been reviewing.

Hotch led Reid down what looked like a service corridor away from the bright lit, glassy bullpen. Finally, he opened an inconspicuous door and flicked the light switch. Nodding his satisfaction, he pulled Reid in after him and locked the door.

“Hotch, why are we in a storage closet?” Reid asked before he felt strong hands pushing him up against some dusty boxes then firm lips pressed against his. He moaned his approval and worked his fingers under Hotch’s jacket and around the slim waist. Hotch broke the kiss to work his way up Reid’s jaw until he was sucking on an earlobe.

“Aaron,” Spencer gasped, “not complaining but last night and now this. What’s got into you?”

Hotch grunted and ran his hand down Reid’s side before opening the young man’s belt and fumbling with his fly. “Agent Eppes plays golf.”

“What?” Reid felt that he wasn’t quite following the conversation and he didn’t think that was just because Hotch was palming his growing erection through his boxers.

“I play golf,” Hotch nipped at Reid’s ear before mouthing kisses down his neck to his collar line, where he sucked deeply.

“I know. You’re good. I did a statistical analysis of your game,” Reid still wasn’t quite following.

“I am good,” Hotch confirmed and squeezed lightly at Reid’s balls. “Maybe he’s better.”

Finally, it clicked for Reid. Jesus Christ. Alpha males and their competitiveness. “I don’t know what Don’s game is like,” Reid tried to form coherent sentences as calloused fingers found their way under his boxers and Hotch started firmly pulling him to a full erection. “He is younger than you but...” Reid groaned as Hotch bit down on his neck with an angry huff of breath,” but you also do triathlons. As far as I know, Don does not. Therefore, I would expect that you’re in better shape despite his age advantage and golf isn’t just about physicality. You are probably more intelligent than Don...”

“Damn straight I’m better,” Hotch growled and, before Reid had a chance to stick his foot in his mouth with a comment about how that wasn’t quite what he’d said, Hotch dropped to his knees and pulled down Reid’s trousers and boxers in one swift movement. He licked a stripe up the underside of Reid’s cock and mouthed briefly at the head before engulfing his subordinate’s throbbing erection. Reid had to stick his fist in his mouth and bite down to stop himself for crying out at the sensation. Shit, his boss was giving him a blow job in a supply closet at the FBI offices, shit shit shit. That was hot. He looked down to see Hotch give him brief wink before continuing his ministrations. One hand came up to fondle at Reid’s balls while the other held his hips in place to calm his unintentional thrusting. 

Spencer knew he wouldn’t last long with the way Hotch was enthusiastically sucking his cock but Hotch pulled off for a moment to suck on a finger which then slid between his legs, dancing across his perineum, before firmly thrusting into his ass and stimulating his prostate he couldn’t help the strangled shout that escaped his throat even around his fist and he thread his fingers into Hotch’s short hair as he came thickly down his throat. With shaking legs, he watched Hotch lick him clean before climbing back up Spencer to kiss him deeply. Spencer reached for Hotch’s erection but the older man stopped him gently with a smile. Spencer took a moment to catch his breath before reaching for his pants and buttoning himself back up. 

“Golf, really?” Spencer smirked and Hotch blushed. “This was seriously hot but you’ve got to get this jealousy under control, Aaron, unless you want to come out to the team and the whole LA office at the same time.”

“I know. It just gets under my skin.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I know.”

“I’m not Hayley,” the words were out of Spencer’s mouth before he could censor himself. He saw the pain in Hotch’s eyes and instantly regretted it.

“Don’t.” Hotch straightened his tie and ran a hand over his mouth before reaching for the door. Spencer caught his arm.

“Aaron, I’m sorry. I just meant that I wouldn’t... you know...I didn’t mean...” Hotch slumped slightly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I know you’re not her and that you would never go behind my back. I just don’t want to lose you. I really enjoy our time together.” Hotch bit back the L-word that threatened to pass his lips.

“Me too. I never knew storage closets could be so much fun,” Spencer joked, trying to break the tension. He was pleased when Hotch let him lean in to kiss him.

“We should get back before anyone starts looking for us.”

“I’ll start looking suitably chastised for something,” Spencer put on his wounded puppy face and followed Hotch out after the older man had checked the corridor. As he passed back into the bullpen Morgan gave him a sympathetic look. Hotch could be such a drill sergeant. The marker would wash off. He didn’t need to give the kid into trouble over it. Spencer just shrugged his shoulders and re-joined Charlie.

His friend gave him the once over but then broke into a grin. “You might want to pull your collar up a bit to cover that hickey, Spencer.”

“Charlie!” Spencer exclaimed but did as he was told. 

“Careful you don’t bump into Don and Liz in those broom closets. That could be awkward.”

“Don’s dating someone in the office?” Spencer asked, shocked. “Again?!”

“Yeah, you’d think he’d learn.” Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and returned to the problem he’d been working on.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Charlie’s analysis led the team to an abandoned lot, unspectacular at best but the truth was that sometimes cases just ended. This one ended in a two day old congealed puddle of blood surrounding one William Wayne Miller and another around Terry Lane. The young woman had seemingly managed to wrestle the gun from him but died from the injuries that had already been inflicted on her. She’d dragged herself halfway towards the payphone on the corner of the lot but the line was cut anyway. It wasn’t a win for the team. It wasn’t exactly a loss. It just was. 

Hotch turned to Eppes and shook hands with gritted teeth before ordering his team back to the hotel to rest before their flight the following morning. 

“Hey, Spencer!” Eppes called out to the young man as he followed his team back to the SUVs. Spencer turned and smiled as Don jogged over to him. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but his easy smile was infectious. “Dad wanted to invite you over for dinner. How ‘bout I pick you up from the hotel once we’ve wrapped this up? Say seven-ish?” Spencer could feel Aaron bristling behind him but he was delighted to think of being in the Eppes home again.

“Sure that sounds nice. I’d like to see Mr. Eppes again.” 

“Great I’ll let him and Charlie know.” Don clapped Spencer’s shoulder before returning to the crime scene. 

“Spencer!” Alan Eppes greeted the young man enthusiastically as Charlie led him into the kitchen. “Well, someone strung you through a taffy puller.”

“Hello, Mr. Eppes.” Spencer waved and smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Come now, call me Alan. Charlie has updated me sporadically over the years. How’s the FBI treating you?” 

“Very well. It’s always a challenge.”

“Challenges are good. I hope you’re hungry. I’ve got some steaks to throw on the grill.”

“Sounds great, Mr—Alan.” Smiling bashfully, Spencer retreated to the living room where Don was sprawled on the couch with a beer. Charlie was sitting on the floor with his PS3 controller in hand so Spencer took the overstuffed armchair which he remembered from one of his few truly happy childhood summers. 

“You’ve got a good team, Spencer.” Don commented, not taking his eyes from the screen. “Oh come on, Chuck, how could you not see that sniper!” Charlie ignored his brother as his character re-spawned.

“Yeah. We’re more like a family than colleagues.”

“That’s good. Hotchner treat you alright? He seems like he’s got a bit of a stick up his ass.” Charlie snorted but refrained from commenting.

“Hotch is a good boss and a great man. He’s...um... one of the few people I truly trust and he’s been there for me through some really rough times but, yeah, he can come across as a little... uptight, I guess?”

Don beamed at him and those little crow’s feet wrinkles made Spencer’s stomach flip. Still, they had nothing on Aaron’s dimples. 

Dinner was just like Spencer remembered, except he missed the maternal presence of Mrs. Eppes. Don still teased Charlie mercilessly and Charlie still whined to his Dad when it got too much. Spencer just smiled softly and soaked up the feeling of family. His offer to help clear the table was refused so he followed Alan back towards the living room while Don and Charlie loaded the dishwasher. Alan turned off Charlie’s console and sat down in front of a baseball game.

Spencer cleared his throat, nervous about disturbing Alan but the older man smiled softly at him. “Something on your mind, son?”

“I, ah, wanted to thank you. For that summer. I don’t think I could ever express to you how much it meant to me. Um, Mrs. Eppes was an amazing woman for taking me in and allowing me to feel like I was a part of your family. So, yeah, thank you.”

Alan continued smiling. “Margaret sure was something but you don’t need to thank us, Spencer. You were great for Charlie too. It was hard for him growing up, well, I guess you know that. We enjoyed having you here.” Spencer smiled and nodded as they both turned back to the game.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Spencer checked the corridor once last time before knocking gently on Aaron’s door. Don had dropped him off back at their hotel after dinner with what Morgan would probably call something like a ‘bro-hug’ and another blinding smile. Maybe Spencer would admit to still having a little crush on the older agent. 

Hotch opened his door smiling, all dimples, and Spencer’s heart flipped. Little crush maybe but nothing like what he felt for Aaron Hotchner. He wouldn’t give it a name, yet, but it was definitely something strong. 

“I, ah, just got back and wanted to let you know. You know, in case you were worried.”

“You could have texted me.” Hotch leaned on the doorjamb and crossed his arms, still smiling.

Spencer flushed slightly, “Yup, I guess I could have. I’ll go back to my room and text you then.” He grinned as he began moving away but was stopped by Hotch’s hand shooting out and pulling him into the room, closing the door quietly. Aaron braced his hands on the wall as he boxed Spencer in and nuzzled down his lover’s neck.

“You smell like Don Eppes,” he growled. 

“We hugged when he dropped me off.” Hotch made another growly noise in his throat. “Jealous, Aaron?” Spencer smirked. 

“Yes. I still don’t like him.”

“Well, he thinks you have a stick up your ass.” Spencer chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s back pulling his dress shirt out and running his hands over the warm skin he found underneath. 

“I really don’t like him,” Hotch mumbled into the crook of Spencer’s neck. “I missed you. Did you have a nice dinner?”

“Yeah. It was like a family dinner. Not that I really have a reference point for that but it was pretty Hallmark.”

Aaron nodded. His reference point for family dinners was tension with an alternating undercurrent of fear depending on how much his parents were drinking. Still, he knew what Spencer meant and he knew how much the young man needed these happy moments. “Stay with me?” he asked pulling back to look into Spencer’s eyes.

And there was Aaron. It was probably the talk of family. Not something that either Spencer or Aaron liked to bring up in conversation but when Spencer looked into his lover’s eyes it was raw and painful. There was Aaron, the little boy, who learned not to ask for anything he wanted. The flicker of hurt that passed through the darkness when Spencer hesitated almost made the young man flinch. Aaron clearly anticipated another rejection.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Spencer whispered. Hotch nodded slowly and the warmth was back. “Let’s start with tonight.” There, the dimples were back too.

Hotch led him by the hand to the bed. “I think Prentiss suspects we’re, you know, together?” The exact word for what they were escaped him but Spencer just shrugged. “And you better watch out for Rossi in the morning. I think he might be patrolling the halls.” Spencer laughed softly and flopped down next to his lover. Together? That would do for him, for now.


End file.
